Over The Rainbow
by Rasha013
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a single parent. He thinks his life is good the way it is now, but what happens when certain blonde haired man comes into his life? Will he be able to allow himself to love again? NaruSasu, lemons, language, ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SUMMARY: Uchiha Sasuke is a single parent. He thinks his life is good the was it is now, but what happens when certain blonde haired man comes into his life? Will he be able to allow himself to love again? NaruSasu, lemons, language**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WARNINGS: YAOI (NaruSasu), lemons (yeah there are more than one XD), language (tsk tsk tsk... Naru and Sasu are using foul language), overly smart 8-year-old... Naruto and Sasuke are both OOC, but I don't care if you don't.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I started to write this because it's cute to see Sasuke with a child X3, and then Naruto came into the picture. Oh, who am I kidding... it's just because I'm a perv and I needed some smut XD.**

**I'm dedicating this to my friend Akira Nishikawa at the (/u/1621038/).**

**She helped me when I got stuck and without her, there wouldn't be this. You all owe her XP**

**She also gave me the title... so yeah... thanks for that too.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Over The Rainbow**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the doorbell that woke him up today. It was the same doorbell that kept ringing when _he _came to work. The same person, the same blonde loud-mouthed idiot.

Sasuke smirked against his pillow. 'The dobe came.'

It gave him strength to get up and open the door.

Yelling his response of 'Coming...!', raven-haired male got up from his bed's comforting warmth. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He rubbed his eyes as only child would, and put on his slippers. The hem of his black pyjama shirt rose and showed the creamy skin underneath. The black hairs of Sasuke's happy trail disappeared under the waistband of his equally dark pyjama bottoms. He sluggishly dragged himself to the front door and opened them.

Bright sunshine blonde hair almost blinded him, amused azure eyes were looking at him, looking through him, actually seeing him, his whole being, not just what was on the outside. Low seductive chuckling was heard, followed by the most enjoyable sound Sasuke had ever heard, the man's voice. "Hi there, how is my favourite bastard?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Dobe." He let the man enter his house. Naruto walked past him, carrying his stuff. He was quite a looker. An eye candy. Too bad he was probably straighter than an arrow. He wore light blue denims, torn on his knees and tight white T-shirt. Blond had nicely developed muscles and he wasn't afraid of showing it. Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat as his eyes traced the fine defined muscles of man's ass, his back and his lean stomach.

Naruto disappeared behind the corner, into the kitchen. Sasuke followed him, as any good employer would. Sasuke sat down on one of the bar stools in his kitchen and rested his head on his folded arms. Naruto crouched in front of the sideboard and started doing his job. He took out his pen and started writing something on one of the panel of soon-to-be another sideboard.

Sasuke watched him work as he did every other day of the last week.

Sasuke was a single parent. His son, Washi, was eight. His mother, a woman Sasuke married 9 years ago had passed away when Washi was born and Sasuke had to take care of him since then. Sasuke was gay, and the idea of marrying some female was highly unreasonable but he had to do it since his father expected an heir to their family business.

His brother, Itachi, was gay as well and he after he refused to marry some girl, every hope of continuing the family linage had fallen on Sasuke's shoulders. He, being the good son he was, said it wasn't a big deal and complied to his father's wishes.

He married a girl named Hinata, and she bore him an heir. Sasuke had been so happy about it, he almost forgot what he had to do to get his happiness. Hinata was of poor health and she died during the birth. Sasuke loved her as much as he could, he wasn't in love with her and those feelings never grew to anything more than just friendship. She was his best friend and he held respect for her.

Now, when he was 28 and with an 8-year-old child, life seemed to be good for him. That was before he decided to buy a new kitchen.

He asked around and got the phone number of supposed-to-be a very good man who could make him anything he wanted. That was how his life got complicated. He already came to a conclusion he would never be in love and happy but then _he_ came. That stupid bright idiot got under his skin only after few hours of working at his house.

Sasuke sighed and licked his lips. Naruto was bending over the sideboard's door to attach them, giving Sasuke a nice view of his backside.

The man was torturing him. And he wasn't even aware of it.

It was warm summer day and it was hot, Sasuke needed a drink. He got up and made himself a lemonade. He took an orange straw and began slurping his drink like a child.

Couple of hours had passed and Naruto was almost finished with his work. Sasuke was bored and the orange straw in his drink seemed to call him to play with it. Sasuke began circling his pink tongue around the plastic. The tip of his tongue tracing the edge of small hole and somehow pushing in, slowly fucking the straw. His eyes watched the orange straw and it kept him amused.

He didn't see Naruto watching his every move.

"Uwahh... it's so hot!" Naruto exclaimed and stretched himself. "I need a break." He rubbed his neck and it made few snapping sounds. "Can I get a lemonade?" He asked playfully.

"Sure." Sasuke said, and slide down from his stool, moving to other side of the kitchen. He started making Naruto's drink.

Naruto watched Sasuke move, it was as if the man was gliding through the air. His moves were so gracious, Naruto had never seen anything like that in his almost 24 years of life. Sasuke was a stuck up bastard with a stick up his ass, but it was a fine ass. An ass Naruto would love to nail. His lower part of his body became hot. Sasuke's house was nice, friendly environment and all. 'Must be because of the kid.' He thought. Naruto liked Sasuke's kid, and Washi liked him. So why wouldn't Washi's dad like him too?

Sasuke was standing over the sideboard and cutting the lemon for his lemonade. He kept shifting his weight from one leg to another, unconsciously seducing Naruto. Of course, Naruto was gay, and Sasuke was someone who caught his eye and he wouldn't let him go.

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and put his hands on the panel, pinning Sasuke between him and the sideboard. He noted he was more masculine than the raven-haired male. He was taller too.

"W-What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in panic. Yes, he wanted this to happen, but not like this. What was Naruto doing?

"Relax..." Naruto husked against Sasuke's ear, and he shuddered. Pleasant pulses travelling down his spine. Naruto pressed his newly awoken arousal against Sasuke's back and he stopped squirming instantly.

Sasuke whimpered as he felt Naruto's hardness against him. His mind was panicking, but this was what he wanted. This was what he needed. "Mhmm..." He moaned and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, bringing blonde head to rest on his shoulder. Sasuke's film backside was pressed against Naruto's hard on, trapped in his pants.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Naruto asked, slowly beginning to grind against Sasuke. He felt Sasuke tense and began pushing back. Their slow rocking motion caused both of them to start panting. Sweat formed on both of their foreheads. Incredible warmth around them kept them together, making their bodies hotter.

"Fuck..." Naruto hissed against Sasuke's ear, and let out almost silent moan. Naruto was panting against his ear, and Sasuke was pleased with it. "Sasuke..." Naruto half-whined, half-groaned his name.

Naruto's hands moved to Sasuke's belly, one hand had gone under his shirt, caressing Sasuke's smooth skin. And the other had gone under the waistband of Sasuke's pyjama bottoms. Long tan fingers found Sasuke's arousal and wrapped themselves around the hot shaft.

Sasuke began bucking into Naruto's hand, enjoying the treatment he was getting. He was breathing fast and his heart wanted to jump from his chest. Naruto's felt so good. His hard body made him feel safe. He was happy in his arms. Being held like he was precious.

"Do you want me to take you on your kitchen table?" Naruto asked, his words cut into Sasuke's mind and he whined, turning his head to lick Naruto's neck.

"O-Oh God, yeah..." Sasuke managed to say. Feeling his kneed were about to betray him, he threw himself around Naruto's neck, attaching his lips to tan flesh. He bit the sensitive skin, and licked the bruise when Naruto tightened his hold on his hips.

Sasuke looked him in the eyes, seeing lust. Lust for him. It made him hot. He stood on his fingers and leaned to kiss the blonde dobe. Naruto saw what he was doing and smirked. He met him half-way and they kissed. Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lip, asking his access to his mouth. Naruto happily complied, parting his lips.

Sasuke's tongue entered and met his own. Feeling of Sasuke's harsh tongue made his moan into the kiss. Sasuke gave him the control of the kiss and Naruto pushed his tongue to Sasuke's mouth.

Their lips were locked together for it seemed like eternity but it was just a few seconds. When they parted, a trace of saliva was left, connecting them.

The shiny fluid on Sasuke's lips made them kissable, so Naruto bit on his lower lip, sucking it gently. Sasuke grinded his hips against Naruto's and pushed him back, leading him to the table. Naruto felt being pushed and allowed Sasuke to do what he wants.

When they reached the table, Naruto switched their positions, laying Sasuke on his back on the table. He was panting and his chest were rising and falling with each breath. Naruto stood between his widened legs and put his hands on his chest, feeling his erratic heartbeats.

He took off his shirt, throwing it on the chair, and helped Sasuke to take off his.

Naruto was well-built man, with tan skin. Sasuke thought he was going to pass out. Naruto was so hot, sexy and his. Sasuke was the polar opposite of the tan man, he was pale, like the finest Chinese porcelain. He was radiating with innocence while Naruto was a true badass.

Naruto leaned to kiss the revealed skin, he licked his nipple, bit it and slowly nibbled on it, while twisting the other with his fingers. Sasuke moaned rather loudly and arched into Naruto. Naruto's hands came to hold his hips, and then slid down to his thighs, rubbing circles on his inner thighs and moving closer and closer to his erection.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's nipple with wet sound and kissed him again.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders, bringing the man to lie on top of him. The contact between their naked bodies was nice, Naruto was so warm.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke said, putting his lust, frustration into that small word, that meant so much. Naruto groaned low in his throat.

"Oh, baby... say my name like that again and I'll cum before we do anything." Naruto shared Sasuke's frustration. He was needy as hell, Sasuke made him feel so hot. He pulled away from Sasuke, his eyes reassuring him with that everything is okay when Sasuke looked at him, panic flashing in his eyes.

Naruto removed Sasuke's pyjama bottoms and licked his legs when pulling the dark pants off. Sasuke shuddered, his cock standing proudly between his creamy legs. It twitched as Naruto observed the image. Tan hands fiddled with the button on his denims and then it clicked and Naruto slid them off. He put them with the rest of the clothes, just like his boxers.

Naruto looked around, searching for something to smoothen his way into Sasuke. He saw butter, laying on the panel and he reach out to grab it. Sasuke watch with curious eyes, slowing moving his hands down his body, to his cock. He grabbed it, pumped it a few times and moaned at the thought of Naruto doing that to him.

Naruto saw Sasuke jerking, and his cock twitched. It was leaking, surrounded by blonde curls, waiting to be deep in Sasuke. Naruto coated his fingers with greasy butter and brought them to Sasuke's entrance. Their eyes met and Naruto pushed his two fingers into Sasuke.

"Ahh..." Sasuke mewled in pleasure. Naruto pumped his fingers in and out, searching for Sasuke's sweet spot. When he found it, Sasuke arched his back of the table and pinched his nipples. "T-There!"

Naruto bit his lips, focusing on brushing his fingers against Sasuke's prostate every time. "Oh..." He gasped as he began stroking himself at the same time. He lowered his head to between Sasuke's legs and captured the mushroom head of Sasuke's cock with his lips. He sucked, playing with the slit and rubbing the vein. Musky smell of Sasuke's erection mesmerised him, he kissed the sides, licking them and occasionally biting it.

Sasuke captured his own hard flesh as Naruto moved lower, sucking on his balls. The fingers in his ass never felt this good before.

Naruto decided Sasuke was ready and took his fingers out, replacing them with his own hardness. He pushed in slowly, looking down and observing Sasuke's pale ass devouring his dark cock. Sasuke was relaxed, and enjoying the feeling of Naruto inside him. Naruto jerked his hips, and pushed his cock inside a little more urgently, brushing against Sasuke's prostate.

"Nyaaaaaahhhh..." Sasuke moaned. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and pushed the rest of his length in, burring him inside to the hilt. Both gasped when Naruto dropped himself onto Sasuke. He placed his elbows on each side around Sasuke and started moving, Sasuke rocked him. Naruto's thrusts were slow at first but then they gotten faster.

His chest rubbed against Sasuke's chest, his stomach rubbed against Sasuke's stomach and Sasuke's erection was squeezed between their sweaty bodies. The hardness digging into their stomachs.

Naruto rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, his mouth turned to Sasuke, he was panting against the shell of his ear. Sasuke was running his hands all over Naruto's shoulders, digging his nails into the tan skin from the force of Naruto's thrusts.

"Oh, fuck..." Naruto gasped, shutting his eyes tighter, feeling his climax approaching.

"Ahh!" High-pitched whine left Sasuke's mouth, revealing he was also very close to release. "Naruto..."

Naruto's thrusts became jerky, unfocused. He began thrusting deeper, more intense. Sasuke's legs around him tensed each time he pushed in. Naruto cupped Sasuke's face with his hand and turned his head to him. He looked at him, not hesitating in brushing their lips together, silently screaming as his orgasm hit him.

Sasuke arched into warm body above him as he climaxed. Hot, thick ribbons of white squirted from his twitching cock, getting smeared between two jerking bodies. Naruto pushed deep inside, climaxing in pale body beneath him, filling it with his warm seed. His cock pulsating, and shooting. Sasuke's muscled flexing and relaxing around him, helping him through his orgasm.

Both men lay on the table, coming down from their orgasm highs, breathing hard, being totally spent for the next half an hour. Naruto sighed and chuckled, running his fingers through Sasuke's hair, caressing his sides with the other. Enjoying the feeling of this beautiful man beneath him. "Sasuke." He whispered with so much adoration, so much feelings.

"Y-Yeah?" Sasuke asked, keeping his eyes closed, not wanting to open them and then see everything was just his fantasy, even if he was feeling Naruto in more ways than one.

"Nothing... I just like saying your name." Naruto responded, whispering to his ear then nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Hn... Idiot." Sasuke said, but even with the harsh words, Naruto appreciated it, feeling the kindness because it showed that Sasuke cared. It showed this between them was important and not some meaningless fuck.

"What now...?" Naruto asked, not wanting to move from this position.

"We should take a shower." Sasuke said.

"Yeah..." Naruto sighed, "...but I'm co comfortable here." Naruto said whining.

"Oh, you big baby..." Sasuke chuckled and patted his head. "Come on now, get up and maybe I won't have to punish you." Sasuke teased.

"Oh? Maybe then I should stay here..." Naruto nestled more comfortably in Sasuke's arms.

"No really, we should clean this mess..." Sasuke looked around them, seeing products of their act smeared in the table-cloth.

Naruto groaned in irritation but got up anyway. He was feeling somewhat cold without Sasuke's body being pressed against him. There was no use of being here, lying in their own cum and risking getting caught by Sasuke's son. Little Washi's questioning look wasn't something Sasuke wanted to face. How do you explain to your son why is his father naked with another man, with some sticky fluid all over them?

They got up and Sasuke cleaned the table with the wet dish-towel while Naruto picked up their clothing. Naruto was watching Sasuke clean, his ass was covered in cum, there was some leaking down his thighs from his abused ass hole. Naruto licked his lips at the thought he was the one who put it there, and couldn't help not to want to repeat the whole thing.

"You can shower upstairs." Sasuke pointed his finger at the ceiling, probably showing where the bathroom was. Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke lead him up the stair, through the hallway to the bathroom. "I'll bring you some clothes. Wait here." Sasuke informed him and left him alone in the bathroom.

Naruto looked around himself and noted the bathroom was quite nice. Dark blue mixed with white, Sasuke had a good taste. But he already knew that, from choice of colours for his new kitchen. Naruto saw the basket for dirty clothes and decided to put their clothes in it, even if they weren't dirty with cum, they were till sweaty.

Sasuke came back with spear clothes, he put the clothes on one of the sideboards and pointed to the bathtub, saying, "You can wash yourself, I'll do it after you're done." Naruto nodded and Sasuke turned around to leave.

"Wait..." Naruto caught his arm and Sasuke turned to face him, giving him a puzzled look. "Wash with me?" Sasuke smiled and Naruto felt warmth returning.

"Sure." Sasuke's smile was a genuine one, he was glad Naruto wanted to show he cared, that this, what had happened wasn't just meaningless fuck to him.

They stepped into the bathtub and Naruto sat down, back leaning against the cold surface, while Sasuke sat between his legs. He turned the water on and the hot fluid began filling the tube. Sasuke felt Naruto wrap his arms around him, pulling him against his chest. Sasuke let himself being cuddled and sighed in pleasure.

"Naruto..." Sasuke began, shifting in Naruto's hold so he was positioned more comfortably. "...I..." Naruto sensed Sasuke's discomfort and put his finder to his lips, shutting him up.

"Don't talk... please, let us enjoy this. We'll talk later." Naruto said between kissing and sucking on Sasuke's soft shoulders.

"I have a son, you know..." Sasuke said, fighting the upcoming arousal. Naruto was good with his mouth.

"Yeah...?" Naruto said, not knowing where the problem laid. He was more interested in touching Sasuke. Sasuke was so addicting, he couldn't keep his hands off of him.

"What should I say to him? Hey, Washi, daddy is with another man. I'm sure he'll freak out." Sasuke sighed.

"We won't say anything to him... at first. We should see where this will led us, and then, we'll do what you think is the best." Naruto said very maturely.

"Yeah... but... it's hard. And he likes you. And... I've never been with anyone since after the... What if he gets jealous?" Sasuke asked, slightly turning around to face Naruto, who captured his lips as soon he turned.

"It's bound to happen. Children get that way when their cute daddies have someone else but them." Sasuke blushed at being called cute. Naruto sucked on Sasuke's lower lip, Sasuke parted his lips and welcomed Naruto's tongue. They swirled their tongues around each other's. Naruto started to nip on Sasuke's neck, making his arch his back against his strong chest.

"Naruto..." Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's neck, holding the man in place. "You're not helping right now..." He said as sarcastically as he could with Naruto pleasuring him.

"My plan exactly." Naruto smirked against his skin while his hands travelled lower, to Sasuke's hardening cock. He wrapped his fingers around the hot flesh and started pumping it. Sasuke moaned and thrusted his hips into the hand. "God, Sasuke... you look so hot... I want you so badly. I need you baby." Naruto groaned as Sasuke's backside brushed against his hard cock.

"Nghh... Naruto." Sasuke rubbed himself against Naruto. One of Naruto's hands left his cock, and came to his entrance. Naruto pushed his finger in, feeling his cum still inside. He chuckled and stretched puckered hole a bit, allowing water to come inside and clean Sasuke. "Fuck..." Sasuke gasped, shutting his eyes tightly and thrusting back on the fingers.

"Sasuke... baby..." Naruto licked Sasuke's neck, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

Sasuke put his hands on the both sides of the bathtub and lifted himself. Naruto wanted to protest but when Sasuke shifted his ass just above his arousal, he saw Sasuke's logic. He helped him by holding his cock while Sasuke slammed himself down on it.

"Fuck!" Both men hissed at the sudden added pressure. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's waist. They stilled and waited for a moment before Sasuke bounced up on Naruto's cock. Naruto helped him to move by lifting him with his hands. Sasuke began with a slow pace, going up and down, slowly fucking himself on Naruto's cock.

The pleasure was too good, Naruto slide down a bit, stretching himself, his feet touching the end of the tube. He was wrapped up in pleasure as the raven above him kept abusing his needy cock. Naruto's hands moved from Sasuke's waist to his shoulders. He was massaging him, his fingers digging into his back, urging him to go faster.

Sasuke got the message but couldn't do anything. With Naruto brushing against his prostate in every thrust, and his hands touching his back, showing him he was cared for, he couldn't do anything but moan as some whore.

They fucked, the water they were in splashing on every side, out of the tube, neither cared. Pleasant vibrations in water, slowing their slow movements even more, made Sasuke lose his mind, get lost in pleasure.

"Oh, god!" He whined, wanting more of Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned his name. "Wait..." He managed to say, Sasuke stopped, looking at him with lust-filled eyes. "Get up..." Sasuke looked at him in confusion but then did as Naruto said. Naruto got up as well, looking at Sasuke, bringing his hand to cup his face and placing a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss soon became heated as Naruto pinned Sasuke on the cold tiles behind them.

"Ahh...!" Sasuke moaned and wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto caught him, holding him in the air. One of Sasuke's hands came down to Naruto's cock and pushed the tip in his entrance. Naruto pushed in all the way, burying himself to the hilt.

Naruto groaned, biting Sasuke's shoulder to muffle up his sounds of pleasure. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's neck, holding his tightly. Naruto pulled out and slammed back in. Both men hissed in pleasure. His pace was fast, his thrusts powerful, hard.

Sasuke's back suffered abuse as Naruto slammed into him, grinding him into the tiles. Sasuke enjoyed every second of it. Naruto's hard stomach rubbed his cock, squeezing it between their bodies.

"Naruto...!" Sasuke was on the edge of completion and he needed to warm Naruto. His whimpers becoming louder, until he reached his peak, experiencing powerful orgasm shooting through his veins, and the heat leaving his body. His muscles clamped down around Naruto, bringing him over the edge as well.

"Fuck..." Naruto hissed through his clenched teeth, shooting his cum deep in Sasuke, marking him as his. His cock pulsating as Sasuke's insides milked him, accepting every last drop of cum he would give.

The air in the bathroom was heavy, smell of sex and sweat filled their senses. Naruto was holding Sasuke tight against his body, not wanting to let go. Trying to assure himself that Sasuke was his now, his to hold, his to touch, his to love.

The comfortable silence was ended when Sasuke began to chuckle. "We should wash again..." His laugh soon died, Naruto realised it was a laugh of desperation, frustration both felt but Sasuke was the one who brought it up. "Just fucking great..."

"What is?" Naruto asked, slowly pulling out his cock and placing Sasuke to stand on his own.

"This... I was supposed to be a father, not some lust-driven man." Sasuke took the showerhead and turned on the water, washing himself and Naruto.

"I like you like this. I want you like this." Naruto said, caressing Sasuke's sides, washing him.

"I know. I want you to want me. I want you too." Sasuke said, his voice becoming a whisper. "I'm scared." He whispered so quietly, Naruto almost didn't hear it.

"Everything will be alright." Naruto assured him, kissing him. Trying to put his assurance into the kiss. Sasuke kissed back. "You'll see..."

"I don't know why, but I believe you." Sasuke said against his lips, wrapping his arms around Naruto, and burying himself in his chest.

They finished their shower, and got dressed. During it, they touched each other, caressed each other's skin, showing they cared. It was noon, lunch time. Naruto was sitting at Sasuke's bar while Sasuke prepared their meals. He was wearing dark blue denims and white T-shirt, and Sasuke had grey denims and black T-shirt.

"You know..." Naruto began, "...you make a fine wife." His voice was filled with amusement. Sasuke smiled and turned around, letting Naruto see his apron and holding a knife in his hand.

"Oh really?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah... I mean... your cooking is fabulous, you're cute..." Sasuke blushed here at the sudden kindness in Naruto's voice. "...you're a great fuck.... I could get used to it, ya know?" Naruto tried to sound cocky but he failed, his adoration for Sasuke was too great to hide it so easily.

"Hn. Idiot." Sasuke pouted, faking his hurt. He brought Naruto's sandwich and placed it in front of Naruto. He placed his own next to him. He sat down and pecked Naruto on the lips. They ate their sandwiches and made jokes, mostly Naruto and mostly teasing how good housewife Sasuke was.

"Oh, is that an offer?" Sasuke asked, smirking seductively.

"Maybe..." Naruto licked his lips and looked at Sasuke's mouth. Then shifted his gaze to his eyes, then he put hand on his neck and brought him closer and kissed him. The doorbell interrupted them, and both men jumped slightly in their seats.

"Washi's back." Sasuke said, standing up and nervously brushing his apron, feeling as if he'd done something wrong, trying too hard to make it seems nothing had changed.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and looked away from Sasuke, feeling Sasuke's uncomfort.

Sasuke disappeared into the hallway, leaving Naruto in the kitchen. Soon Sasuke returned with smaller version of himself. The boy had equally dark raven hair and piercing dark eyes. He was dressed in his school uniform. Washi smiled and ran towards Naruto, Naruto opened his arms, letting the small child hop onto his lap.

"Hey Washi. How was school today?" Naruto asked, grinning at the raven in on his lap.

"It was great." Washi exclaimed, "Ruto, why are you here?" The boy asked. Naruto just grinned and looked at Sasuke, who came to them and hugged Washi from behind.

"He was working and you know how his stomach gets... the dobe got hungry." Sasuke explained to the small raven boy.

"Oh... Ruto what is that on your neck?" The boy asked, running his small hands through Naruto's blonde locks, tilting his head from one side to another. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Uh... that's a... um..." Naruto began his explanation, but got stuck.

"Washi, go change to something more comfortable." Sasuke urged his son to leave that subject alone, and saving Naruto from making up some lie.

"Okay dad." Washi jumped off of Naruto's lap and ran to the hallway, few seconds later there was noise of someone running up the stairs.

"God, that was... close." Naruto sighed and pulled Sasuke to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and burring his face in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke put one hand to the back of Naruto's neck and the other on his back, rubbing small circles.

"Yeah... my heart almost stopped when he asked that. I didn't know I bit you that hard." Sasuke admitted, poking the bruise.

"Sasuke... would you like to go out with me sometimes?" Naruto asked, his hand travelling down to Sasuke's ass, and grasping the firm muscles. Sasuke yelped, never expecting that question. He didn't date since Washi was born, it was a scary thought, to be among people.

"Naruto... I..." Sasuke began, not knowing how to answer, how to elaborate his response.

"Oh, I just thought I could ask, got nothing to lose." Naruto removed his hands from Sasuke and leaned away from Sasuke. "Guess I was right... it's okay though." Naruto's eyes darkened, some unknown emotion found its way into his heart. Was it sadness? He didn't know. Rejection hurt. Sasuke's rejection even more.

"Wait Naruto... listen to me!" Sasuke snapped, desperately trying to make Naruto listen.

"No, really Sasuke. It's okay. I understand. You don't have to make up some lie to make me feel better." Naruto said, grinning. "I know I shouldn't have got my hopes up." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"No, you don't you idiot. I'm not rejecting you." Sasuke hit him on the head, making him frown.

"You're not?" Naruto looked at him, confusion visible on his face. "Then what's with the hesitation?"

"You didn't let me finish. I was thinking about Washi. I don't want him to feel neglected... and I haven't dated in a long time. I don't think I remember how." Sasuke said, biting his lip. Naruto chuckled, sudden relief washed him.

"You... you made me believe you don't want to." Naruto hit him on the shoulder, and then grabbing him in most tightest hug he ever experienced. "I could teach you... I've been told I'm a good teacher."

"Oh...? Then maybe I should let you teach me." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged him.

"I can't wait." Naruto licked his lips. "Maybe I should punish you if you do something wrong." He said in seductive voice. "Bend you over my lap and slap that tight ass of yours." Sasuke shuddered in his arms. "Or..." Naruto stood up, pinning Sasuke against the bar. Sasuke's breath hitched against Naruto's lips. "Make you drink my cum as I finish in your throat."

"P-please..." Sasuke moaned and rubbed himself against Naruto. His cock starting to harden at the tone of Naruto's voice, telling him he would actually do all that.

"Sasuke..." Naruto kissed him, "...your son is here." Sasuke pushed Naruto off of himself. "I just thought I should warn you before things heat up."

"You idiot. Don't do that to me."

"Don't do what? I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke blushed as he tried to keep himself under control. Naruto was making him do things he never thought he'd do. It was the feeling of light-headness and strange butterflies in his stomach.

Sasuke moved away from Naruto and picked up their dishes, preparing to wash them while Naruto unnoticeably slipped out of kitchen and moved up the stairs, to Washi's room.

He knocked on his door, waiting the little boy to answer.

The door creaked open and small mop of raven hair was sticking out between the door and doorframe.

"Yes?" Small voice asked.

"Can I come in...?" Naruto replied and Washi opened the door to his room, letting Naruto in.

Washi sat on his bed, his school uniform neatly folded on the bed next to him. He was kicking his legs in the air as Naruto looked around the room.

"You have a nice room." Naruto complimented. "I like it." He smiled at the child.

"My dad made it." Washi proudly stated. "_I_ love my dad." He said little quieter, his eyes scanning Naruto from head to toes.

Naruto's eyes widened at the Washi's display of protectiveness. It seemed he wasn't as oblivious as Sasuke thought he was. Maybe he could help him in making Sasuke happy. He looked like a valuable ally. Naruto crouched so he was as tall as the boy, and spoke, "Hey Washi, do you want you, me and your dad to go to carnival tomorrow?" He asked, pointing his finger to the boy, then to himself.

"Umm..." The boy seemed to think about it for a second before exclaiming rather loudly, "Sure! I better go tell dad!" He wanted to run away but Naruto's hand stopped him.

"No, wait. I wanted it to be surprise. But I told you 'cause you're cool and I know I can trust you:" Naruto said, his expression completely serious. The boy looked his in the eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, nodding his head.

"Okay." He said, mimicking Naruto's seriousness.

"Good." Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Now... be a good boy and go do your homework." Boy's face fell immediately, he sighed in defeat and mumbled a curse before dragging himself to his table.

"Ruto, can you help me?" Washi asked hopefully. "Dad is always helping me when I need his help." Naruto seemed to think for a moment, before he grinned and nodded his head.

"Of course I can help you. With what do you need my help?" Naruto asked, leaning over his shoulder to see into his notebook.

"I don't know how to subtract here..." Washi pointed his finger at one of the problems in his notebook.

"Oh, it's not that difficult. Here... let me explain it to you." Naruto pulled over a spear chair and sat down nest to Washi, beginning his explanation. 10 minutes later, Washi was solving problems on his own, with a little tip from Naruto now and then. Naruto was happy, and he was smiling. Washi was such a sweet kid.

"Aww... thank you Ruto." Washi smiled at Naruto.

"No problem kid." He ruffled Washi's hair.

"Ruto?" Washi asked, looking Naruto directly in the eyes.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, feeling totally relaxed in Washi's company.

"Do _you _love my dad?" Washi's innocent question made Naruto's eyes widen and his jaw hit the floor. Talk about being subtle.

"What if I do like him? Would you mind?" Naruto asked calmly. He wanted Washi to accept him as his dad's boyfriend, and he wanted to be a part of their family. It wouldn't be much of a family if its members continue to fight, but if Washi and his previous conversations were any indicator, Washi was okay with being friendly towards him. Dating his dad was another story.

"No, I wouldn't. I want him to be happy." Washi said, fidgeting with his fingers.

"You and me as well." Naruto smiled, feeing his previous nervousness go away.

"Does he love you too?" Washi's eyes were big, he was expecting an answer, his naivety made him look so cute and innocent.

Naruto chuckled, "I don't know about that, but I like to think he does." Naruto was never more embarrassed in his life, he never expected these questions coming form this little child, but judging who his father was, he should've expected the kid was fricking genius.

"If he does, is he going to love me less?" Washi's eyes became teary, he was thinking his dad wouldn't want him anymore when he had Naruto. And he knew, he saw the looks they gave each other when they thought nobody was looking.

"Oh, Washi... don't ever think that. You're his son, of course you'll always come in first place, he wouldn't want it any other way. He will always love you." Naruto explained it to Washi. The thought of Sasuke loving Washi less when they'd be together was absurd.

"You promise?" Washi asked.

"I promise." Naruto offered his pinkie to Washi and Washi wrapped his own little finger around Naruto's bigger one. They shook their pinkies. Washi smiled a bright smile and threw himself into Naruto's arms, content with the reply he got.

"Hey Ruto. Are you going to be my mommy now?" Washi asked.

Naruto yelped at the sudden question. He felt the need to smirk but he controlled himself, no need for the child to know who the mommy in the relationship was.

"I... Uh... We should ask your dad about that." Naruto found effective exit from that uncomfortable situation. The truth was, he was hoping to raise Washi with Sasuke, but what if Sasuke really didn't want him to? Naruto knew of Washi's mother, and he respected the memory of her, he wouldn't want to replace her in Washi's heart.

"Oh, okay!" Washi smiled again. He could imagine Naruto as his new dad. It would be cool to have such a cool dad. Every other kid would envy him. He just hoped his dad wouldn't screw this up and made Naruto go away. He made it his mission to make sure his dad and Naruto realise they belong together. He wanted his family to be whole.

"Now... I need you to ask your dad if he wants to go to the carnival. And tell him you really wanna go. Okay?" Naruto asked, Washi was absorbing information and nodding his head. "And... don't say it's my idea." Washi nodded more feverously. "Now... will you do it?"

"Can I get a candy corn at the carnival?" Washi asked.

"Is that a blackmail?" Naruto's eyes narrowed at smirking Washi.

"Maybe..." Washi grinned.

"You... little..." Naruto glared at Washi playfully before he launched himself at him and began ticking him. Small child laughed, and tried to squirm his way out of Naruto's grasp.

"Ruto~! S-Stop!" Washi giggled, and rolled on his bed, Naruto's hands still abusing his ticklish spots. "I'll do it!" Naruto stopped and raised his blonde eyebrow at sudden change of heart.

"Really?" He asked not believing it.

"Yes." Washi said, giggling.

"Good boy." Naruto ruffled his raven locks.

"Hn." Washi pouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning, Sasuke was sitting in his new kitchen, thinking about Naruto. He still wasn't sure about this whole dating thing. He wanted to, how much he wanted to. But what if Washi was against it? Maybe he should ask him. To see what he thinks even if Naruto and he agreed they should try and see where it leads them, but his heart couldn't calm down.

"Dad...?" Washi came into the kitchen and bounced onto the barstool next to Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned to his kid, watching him until Washi spoke.

"I wanna go to the carnival today. Can we go?" Washi brought up the subject really subtly.

"I..." Sasuke wanted to say no, but pleading look Washi gave him was breaking his cold façade.

"Please?" Washi begged with his puppy eyes look. Sasuke was weak against the cute eyes, 'Hn, what else did dobe taught him?' He thought.

"Oh, sure." Sasuke sighed. Those puppy eyes were going to be the death of him.

"Cool!" Washi cheered, grinning slightly. Sasuke smirked and shook his head at Washi's childless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that day, evening actually, that Washi finally manager to get Sasuke to take him to the carnival, but now that they were there, it was so worth it. So many colours. As Washi and Sasuke walked through the mass of people to find that small restaurant Naruto said he liked, and of course that wasn't the reason they were going there. It was called Ichiraku and apparently it wasn't that hard to find.

'Yeah right...' Sasuke sighed as he looked around Washi and he, trying to find any kind of orienteer.

"Dad..." Washi whined next to next.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked getting more and more irritated by each second that passed. He was starting to wonder if all this was really worth it.

"Can we go there?" Washi asked and pointed at the big high wheel. Sasuke felt his heart drop. Washi was so excited about this all and he wanted to go everywhere. Sasuke wasn't sure about letting Washi go on that thing.

"I want to find Ichiraku. We'll talk about it then." Sasuke tried to buy himself some more time before he had to break news to Washi. He saw Washi nod his head.

Some teenagers bumped into Sasuke and he lost his balance. When he reagent it, he realised he lost sight of Washi. He started panicking, and his mind provided him with many not so pleasant scenarios.

He searched frantically, running thorough the crowd, apologising when he accidentally bumped into someone. How could he have lost him so easily?

He was worrying until he saw mop of blonde hair sitting at the food stand and next to him small ball of raven locks. 'Naruto.' He felt relief wash overt him. Washi was okay. No need to worry anymore.

Sasuke made his way to them. He was considering either killing Washi for running away or hugging Naruto for taking care of Washi. He decided for the latter and he was about to make himself known when a blonde girl jumped over to them and hugged the blonde man.

Sasuke watched stunned as Naruto returned the hug and laughed at something the girl said. He felt as if he needed to protect what was his, he was possessive over Naruto. What rights did this girl have to just come and hug his blonde so casually?

Sasuke slowly walked over to them and sat down on a stool next to Washi. The other preoccupants looked at him. Three different expressions for three different people, Sasuke would laugh if he wasn't pissed.

"Dad!" Washi exclaimed and threw himself into Sasuke's arms. Naruto and the blonde girl were looking at them.

"Washi..." Sasuke looked at his son and let him sit in his lap, not looking at other people around them.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said with s smile on his face. "I'm glad you're here..." He leaned on his arm.

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged the man, but other than that, completely ignored the dobe. Who was he, thinking he could be with somebody else and having his ass to fuck at the same time? Wasn't Naruto the one who wanted the relationship, and when Sasuke wasn't sure about it, he ran to somebody else. The fucker.

"I should've expected to see you, after all Washi was here." Naruto said casually, not understanding where the problem was. He knew Sasuke wasn't all that sociable but he could've said hi or something. Naruto thought they had something. Why was Sasuke ignoring him?

"Thanks for watching him." Sasuke finally turned to face him, his face was cold and emotionless. As if Naruto was just another stranger. Washi looked as his dad and Naruto talked. He didn't understand why they were so weird. Ruto said he liked his dad, and dad obviously liked Ruto, so why were they acting like stupid adults...? 'Adults are so troublesome...' Washi sighed.

"No problem." Naruto grinned trying to lighten up the mood. Blonde girl was just standing there. Looking pretty. She poked Naruto's shoulder. "Oh... Um... Sasuke... meet Ino."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She held out her hand to him. He glared at her, but accepted the hand nonetheless. "You're the guy Naruto told me about. I feel like I know you already." She smiled. Her smile looked a lot like Naruto's.

"Ino..." Naruto hit her on the shoulder playfully.

"Whaaa...?" She grinned.

"Nothing..." Naruto pouted. Sasuke watched the exchange between two blondes. They looked so close. He felt his heart ache. Why did it bother him so much? They weren't involved to anything. They could have been... but they weren't. And it was his fault. He sighed in irritation.

Naruto looked so cute right now. Sasuke just wanted to kiss him, to feel him. He couldn't take Naruto being with anybody but him, so why did he hesitate in the first place? Oh, yeah. Washi. But Washi liked Naruto. Maybe... 'Ahh... my stupid mind...' He thought as Naruto and Ino continued to fight.

"Fine!" Naruto almost yelled. "Okay..." He repeated then turned back to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke, do you and Washi want to join me and Ino here at the carnival?"

"Yeah! Please dad!" Washi begged.

"Okay." Sasuke said, but only because Washi wanted it. It had nothing to do with being close to Naruto, or so he wanted to believe.

Naruto paid for his and Washi's meal. Sasuke wanted to pay for Washi, but Naruto insisted. They agreed they would walk around first to see what kind of entertainment carnival was offering. Washi and Ino walked in the front, while Sasuke and Naruto were in the back. They both missed Washi and Ino's evil snickers.

"So Sasuke... how come you're here?" Naruto asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Washi wanted to go." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, remind me to thank him for dragging you here." Naruto smirked and moved closer to Sasuke, their shoulders almost touching.

"Yeah." Sasuke said quietly, almost forgetting he was supposed to be angry with Naruto for being with Ino. But closeness of his body awoke emotions from day before.

"O-kay..." Naruto sighed and they walked in silence.

Ino and Washi seemed to have great time. Washi was laughing and pointing his little finger to funny and strange things. Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled too when he had seen Sasuke smile.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began. "How do you like cooking in your new kitchen?"

"It's great. You're good. I like it." Sasuke said, enjoying the smalltalk.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned.

"Dad, can I get cotton candy?" while they were passing next to stand, Washi turned around and asked with big puppy eyes.

"Um..." Sasuke wasn't sure about that.

"Oh, c'mon Sasuke. Of course you can." Naruto decided for Sasuke and they stopped to buy Washi big pink candy.

"You shouldn't have bought him that." Sasuke commented when they began walking again.

"But look at him, he's happy."

"Yeah, he is." Sasuke had to agree.

"I missed you, ya know... it was weird going to bed. I kinda wanted you to be there with me." Naruto said quietly, not wanting people around them to hear. He came closer to Sasuke, putting his arm around his waist.

Sasuke didn't know what to think, what to say so he just nodded his head. "What about Ino?" He asked, not doing anything to get put of Naruto's grasp.

"What about her?" Naruto was confused.

"Isn't she with you?" Sasuke asked as if it was the clearest thing ever.

"Umm... yes... but what does that have..." Naruto began saying slowly, "Oh!" He exclaimed pulling Sasuke closer to himself. "Sasuke... she's my sister." Sasuke's eyes widened, "You don't have to jealous over her, you're the only one I like." Naruto husked into his ear.

"Oh..." Sasuke felt stupid. How the hell could he had known she was his sister?! I wasn't written anywhere, and from how they acted together – anyone could have come to the conclusion they were close. It wasn't his fault but now he knew the truth. It made him warm around his heart.

Naruto thought Sasuke's jealousy was cute. He smirked, 'So he does feel something for me, and he can't ignore it.' He was pleased with that fact.

"Hey Sasuke... do you wanna go to the ferries wheel?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Um... sure." Sasuke said, not completely sure about that fact. But... if Naruto could do it, so could he. He decided he didn't care about other people. Washi liked Naruto and he liked him. Living without him was far worse than living with him. His insecurities were stupid. His fear was stupid. Naruto made him realise that, and that wouldn't be possible if Washi hadn't insisted on going to carnival today.

They asked Ino to watch Washi while they waited in line. Sasuke found himself enjoying Naruto's company. Soon enough, it was their turn and they entered the small gondola. The wheel started moving and they watched in silence as they towered.

"Look..." Naruto pointed his finger at the land beneath them. It was so pretty. So colourful. Sasuke smiled. "God... I love your smile." Naruto admitted, making Sasuke blush.

"Oh?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah..." Naruto came to sit next to him. Sasuke looked at him and bit his lip. He wanted to kiss him. Naruto seemed to realise Sasuke's inner struggle so he made the decision for him. He grabbed the back of his head and smashed their lips together.

They kissed passionately, and with many emotions being revealed. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto had ever felt like this. Maybe it was the height but their kiss made them both dizzy.

The ride was over before any of the two guys could notice.

They got out of their gondola, holding hands. Washi and Ino were waiting for them, Washi holding a big fluorescent balloon filled with helium. Ino grinned at them knowingly, and Sasuke blushed as Naruto pulled him closer.

"So... the ride was fun, I suppose?" Ino smirked.

"Yes, yes it was." Naruto replied, smirking.

"Dad and Ruto are holding hands. Does this mean they love each other?" Washi asked.

"Yes, it does." Ino grinned at the small boy. "Now, let's go to the opening so we could see fireworks better." Ino dragged Washi with her, leaving other two alone.

"Oh, Sasuke. Stop blushing... you're gonna make me molest you here in public." Naruto teased, "You look so cute."

"Idiot." Sasuke looked away, hiding his pretty blush.

"C'mon. We're gonna miss fireworks." Naruto dragged Sasuke with him. They found Ino and Washi, and joined them.

The fireworks started. Colouring the dark sky, leaving all kind of marks in the clouds. It was beautiful. The blasts ran in everyone's ears. They watched in awe. Something so beautiful was the mark of the new beginning in both Naruto and Sasuke's life. Sasuke finally found the courage to accept his happiness and Naruto was happy to help him with that. After all, Washi didn't care who his father's lover was, so why would anyone else matter?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE END**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
